Split - Part 01
by Music4Piano
Summary: The element finally arrives in the DB world, but someone seems to be after her.


Split - Part 01: Diffusion and Effusion 

Author's Notes: Someone had mentioned that Lunch also had a split personality. I already knew that when I wrote this. I did not, however, base my character on Lunch. Lunch changes personalities when she sneezes and usually doesn't know what her other personality did. My character can freely switch personalities and usually talks to her other personality. Her appearance also does not change when she switches personalities. There will probably be other differences as I write the story, but I don't want to give that away right now. If you have any question, comments, or suggestions, then please let me know. Thanks and enjoy! ^_^ 

Warnings: Just a little violence and a bit of romance, but not much. 

Diclaimer: We would all love to own DBZ, but sadly none of us do (unless you are Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio/Shueisha, or Toei Animation). 

*****~***** 

Goten and Trunks were trying there best to hide. They pushed their ki down as far as they could and tried not to giggle. The tree that they were in shook slightly every time one of them stifled a laugh. That made it easy for anyone to find them, if they knew what they were looking for. 

Vegeta was hovering almost directly above them, looking more enraged than usual. His perminent scowl deepened as he scanned the area around him. 'When I get my hands on those two,' he thought to himself, 'they are going to pay dearly.' Suddenly, he stopped searching and flew off in the opposite direction, much to Trunks' and Goten's relief. 

"Where do you think your dad went Trunks?" said Goten, his strangely spiky hair catching in the branches as he climbed out of the tree. 

Following suit, Trunks slid down the tree and replied, "I have no idea, maybe he sensed something that he thought was us." He brushed some of his soft lavender hair out of his eyes as he giggled. 

"What's so funny?" 

"You have twigs sticking out of your head," Trunks laughed as he pulled one of the sticks out of his friend's hair. 

"Hey! How did that get in there?" Goten proceeded to take out the rest of the leaves and twigs. 

He and Trunks slowly crept out of the forest, carefully watching for Vegeta to show up and attack them by surprise. 

"Trunks, what did you do to get your dad so made at us this time?" 

"Nothing! All that I did was push a couple of buttons on the gravity machine and sparks started to fly everywhere. It wasn't my fault that the darn thing set off the sprinklers!" He pouted, picking up a rock and tossing it into the lake that they were walking around. 

"Yeah right. Anyways, why did you have to drag me into this? I didn't do anything to Vegeta, I wasn't even there." Goten floated out across the water a little ways and watched the fish swim by. A slight pain of hunger swept over him. Delicious dishes of food seemed to swim though the water. His mouth watered at the sight of the food. 

"'Cuz whenever either of us gets in trouble, we both get in trouble. Plus I needed your help to hide." He floated up next to Goten. "Goten, you're drooling." 

"Wha...!?" He wiped the spit off his face with the back of his sleeve. 

A unexpected gust of wind blew down on them from over head. Both of their heads jerked up, expecting Vegeta. Nothing was there. They were about to let out a sigh of relief when a small circular disk appeared and rapidly grew until it was big enough to swallow a human whole. But instead of swallowing them up or blasting them, the disk dropped someone on them. 

A huge splash followed, as all three of them fell into the lake. 

***** 

The yellowish-green portal opened and Cesium saw the dimension on the other side. There were two boys above a body of water. They were talking to each other and didn't seen to notice the passage. 

'How strange,' Cesium thought, 'why don't they see the portal?' 

Before Cesium could find an answer, the gateway started to draw in energy and pulled Cesium into the dimension with the two boys. 

She fell on top of the two boys, throwing them, and her, into the water. Radium franticaly swam to the surface of the lake. Her lungs burned because she didn't have a chance to take a deep breath before heading underwater. Gasping for air when she reached the surface, she began to swim to the shore. 

Once on shore, Radium sat down on a rock, grumbling to herself, "why did Cesium have to go and do that? Now I'm all wet! I hate it when something like this happens! I'll get even with her, and I know the perfect way." 

She stood up and punched herself in the face, stumbling backwards. 

"Radium! What are you doing? Why did you punch me?" Cesium hated when Radium took out her frustrations on herself. It always hurt her more than it hurt Radium. 

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm getting you back for dumping me in that lake!" Radium took another swing at herself, this time the punch landed in her stomach. Blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth. 

"AHH! Stop punching me! I didn't do anything!" Cesium tripped herself to try and stop Radium from puching again. 

***** 

Goten tried to take a breath, but then realized that he was underwater. Opening his eyes, he swam to the surface to meet up with his best friend, Trunks. 

"What happened Trunks?" he asked after coughing out a lung-full of water. 

"How am I supposed to know? Maybe it was Dad and he tricked us by jumping out of that circle thingy," Trunks suggested. 

Goten looked around in the water, "then where is Vegeta? I don't think he would just dump us in the water and left." 

"Hey you're right! He didn't catch us! We're not in trouble! Yeah!" Trunks jumped into the air, cheering. 

Goten continued to look around. He still wanted to find out what or who it was that fell on top of them. That was when he spotted someone sitting on a rock near the shore. She had piercing red eyes and bright red hair that fell down to her shoulders with short spiky bangs. She was wearing a blue gi with a green undershirt, wrist bands, boots and a belt. Her clothes and hair looked wet. She also had, what looked like, a dagger strapped to her waist. "Hey Trunks," he motioned to his friend, "who's that?" 

No sooner had Trunks turned around when the girl stood and punched herself in the face. The two boys were taken back a bit. 'Why would someone hit themself,' they both thought. 

The girl said something that neither of them could hear and puched herself again. This time is was in the stomach. The girl screamed and said something again, then she proceeded to trip herself. 

"Trunks, what is she doing?" 

"I don't know, but we better stop her before she hurts herself or someone else." 

"Right!" 

They both took off out of the water and landed next to the girl. Goten grabbed one of her arms while Trunks pinned down the other. 

"Miss, please stop, you're going to hurt yourself," Goten tried to coax the girl and get her to relax. 

"Good," she replied in a harsh voice, "she deserves to feel pain, and lots of it!" She struggled blindly tring to get out their grasps. 

"Wait, who are you trying to hurt?" Trunks was confused by what she was saying. 

"Cesium," she spit out between clenched teeth. 

"Who's Cesium?" Goten was just as confused as Trunks was, but he was also curious. 

The girl suddenly relaxed and said in a sweet and pleasant voice, "I am." 

Now the boys were even more baffled. "Why are you trying to hurt yourself,Cesium," asked Goten. He was starting to get worried. 

"I'm not trying to hurt myself. I was trying to stop Radium from hurting me," Cesium stated calmly and quietly. Since she was so calm, both Trunks and Goten had started to relax their holds on her. 

Trunks was even more confused then before, "Who's Radium?" 

Suddenly she jumped out of their grasps and back-flipped through the air, landing in a crouched position on a rock with her head bent down. She slowly raised her eyes to the boys shocked faces and said in a harsh voice, "I am." 

Trunks and Goten blinked at the same time. Shock, confusion, and wonder written all over their faces. 

"But... but I thought... you... her... Cesium...," Goten tried to stammer out. 

Radium humphed and carefully watched the boys. "You think I'm Cesium? You have got to be kidding me! Why would I want to be that gentle, friendly, pleasant pushover? You are probably just like her, a goody-goody, am I right?" 

"Radium, stop that and be nice. They're just little kids," said the sweet voice. Cesium hopped down from the rock, making the boys jump slightly. She gracefully walked over to Goten and Trunks and knelt down in front of them. "I would like to apologize for the actions and comments from Radium, she can be that way sometimes." Confusion still showed clearly through their faces. "I can tell you are still confused." 

"Uh huh," they both nodded in unison. 

"Ok let me explain," she started as she sat down with her legs crossed. Goten and Trunks followed suit. "I have two personalities. One is Radium and the other is me, Cesium. It's like two seperate people living in the same body. Both of these 'people' have completely opposite personalities. Radium is very rude, evil, and mean. I, on the other hand, am very kind, sweet, and gentle. Does that clear things up?" 

"Uh huh," Goten said again with a blank face. 

"But where did you come from?" 

***** 

Cesium looked over at the little boy with the straight purple hair. She had never seen anyone with that kind of hair color before. The other boy's hair was just as unusual. It spiked out to one side and in the back, with as flat spot in the middle. He also had very heavy set bangs. All of his hair was pitch black. It was then that she realized that she didn't know either of the kids' names. 

"Before I continue," she stated, "what are your names? I told you my name, but you never told me yours." She smiled to reassure them. 

The one with the black hair smiled very brightly and said, "Hi! I'm Goten and this is my best friend Trunks." He jestured to the lavender-haired boy. 

"Goten!" Trunks squealed between his teeth, "what do you think you are doing? We don't know anything about her! She could be a bad person for all we know! Just a minute ago she was beating herself up!" Trunks had snatched Goten by the front of his shirt and was glaring at him in a way that only his father could. 

"Ahh! Don't look at me like that! You look like Vegeta when you do that!" Goten had a very frightened look on his face. He quickly shut his eyes so that he wouldn't have to see that face on his best friend. 

"Good, I hope you have nightmares!" Trunks continued to glare at Goten, just to prove his point. 

Cesium could see the tension building and thought that it would probably be a good idea not to let anything happen. "Come on guys, don't fight. How 'bout I tell you more about myself, will that help? I don't want you guys to think I'm a bad person." 

Radium decided that now would be a perfect time to end all of the pleasantries, "don't listen to her! She's trying to trick you, can't you see that?" 

Both Trunks and Goten looked at her in surprise. They had no idea what to do. First she said that she was a nice person; then she said that she was trying to trick them. 

"Hey, wait, what happened to your voice?" Trunks had noticed that the second voice wasn't soft and sweet like the first. 

"Cesium told you brats that she had two personalities, didn't she," the harsh vioce said. 

Goten tried to put everything together, "so... umm... you're Radium?" 

"Well duh!" Radium thought it was completely obvious, but then again these were little kids she was talking to. 

"Oh, I get it now! You're Radium and the other one was Cesium," exclaimed Trunks with a huge grin on his face, proud of the fact that he figured it out before Goten. 

Radium didn't say anything. 

"Wow! You're right Trunks! Now will you tell us more about youself Radium... or Cesium?" 

Cesium was about to speak up when her stomach rumbled. Being half saiyan has that effect. As if on cue, two other stomachs grumbled; Goten and Trunks smiled sheepishly. Cesium nodded knowingly and suggested that they get something to eat first. The boys quickly agreed. 

"Well, come on then." With that, Cesium picked up the two boys and took off into the air. 

One of them cried out at her. She thought it was because they had never flown before, and just continued on her way. 

***** 

Trunks started to pout. He hated when someone ignored him. He tried to tell her that they could fly on their own but she wouldn't listen. She had a strong grasp on him too, so he had a hard time trying to wriggle free. He still tried though. 

"What are you trying to do? Make me drop you? I wouldn't care if you died, but I know Cesium would continually badger me if you did. So just stop struggling!" 

"But," Trunks had finally gotten her attention, "we can fly on our own!" Suddenly Radium let go, she had a stunned look on her face. 

Goten and Trunks were slightly surprised by the sudden release and almost forgot that they could fly. 

"Yeah," Goten chimed in, "see!" He floated next to her. Radium had also stopped when she had let them go. 

Cesium was just as surprised as Radium. "Wow, you guys are really young to be flying." 

They both just smiled brightly. 'Ha,' Trunks thought, 'she hasn't seen nothing yet.' 

"Ok, well lets get going then." Cesium took off in the same direction she had started in. Trunks and Goten followed close behind. 

***** 

The rain started to fall harder and harder, washing away anything in its path. Lightning crashed and rolled powerfully through the sky. 

"Hurry," a man shouted, as he stepped out of a circular opening in the heavy air. The gateway bathed the surrounding forest in an eerie green glow. The man that had stepped out was wearing a bleach white lab coat and goggles. In his hand appeared to be a mechanical device or something. 

Behind him, two other men stepped out. One was dressed just like him, except he was younger and carried a large briefcase. The other man was nothing like the first two. He was tall and very muscular. His jet-black hair jutted out from the top of his head and part of it fell heavily over his forehead, partically hiding his hardened face. He was wearing navy blue saiyan armor, and had a saiyan tail that was securely wrapped around his waist. A blue scouter was fitted over him left eye, as he scanned his surroundings. 

As the gateway closed, the first man turned to the saiyan, "do you pick up any readings, Bismuth?" 

The saiyan, Bismuth, narrowed his eyes as he tried to pick up the energy readings he was seeking with his scouter. "No," he states flatly. 

"Don't worry," replied the first man, "we'll find her, right Chad?" He looked to his comrad, who wore a similar lab coat. Bismuth just ignored the man, only a slight scowl crossed his face. 

Chad opened the briefcase and pulled out a small circular devise. He opened it and it looked like a cross between a compass and a compact. The object produced a reading and Chad's face lit up. "She was here at one time, James. Maybe she left us some evidence to inspect." 

James and Chad began to search the area, but were unable to come up with any evidence. Bismuth simple stood where he was, focusing on the surrounding environment. 

"I got nothing here." Chad had searched into the woods a little way, but only suceeded in covering his shoes with mud. 

"Same here." James had taken the time to search the path that they were on. "What about you, Bismuth, did you find anything?" Nomally he was simply ignored if he asked for the tough saiyan's help. James didn't expect any responce. 

"There." Bismoth pointed to a small pile of ash that was slowly being washed away by the rain. 

Rushing over to the disappearing data, James and Chad opened the briefcase and retrieved several utensils, jars, and latex gloves. They began to quickly scoop up the ash and place it in several different jars. Marking the jars, they put them into the briefcase along with all of the lab equipment they used. 

"We need to hurry and get this stuff back to the lab," Chad stated excitedly. 

James pulled out the device that he had when he first stepped into this dimension. It looked like a portable radar disk with a dial and a few buttons on the side. He pointed the dish out toward where the last portal had disapeared and pushed a couple of the buttons. A beam shot out and a new green entrance was formed. James and Chad quickly stepped though, eager to dive into their work. 

Bismuth turned to follow the two scientists, but stopped. He looked around the dark forest and his face softened considerably. Unwrapping his tail from his waist, he let tip of it slowly swayed behind him. A sence of determination and loneliness over came him. "I will find you, my love, you know that," he sighed, "Why do you keep running from me?" He savored the atmoshere of the forest, not wanting to leave, knowing that she had been here at one time. Reluctantly he rewrapped his tail and slowly stepped through the portal, his face hardening once more. The portal closed behind him. 

*****~***** 

Author's Notes: If you're wondering why Goten and Trunks haven't seen Cesium's tail (mentioned in the introduction), it's because she has had it wrapped around her waist and her loose fitting gi seems to cover it. Well, any and all comments, suggestions, and questions are welcome. ^_^ Thanks for reading! 

Disclaimer (again): Again, I do not own Pokemon, Pikachu, or his left-over pile of ash that was collected and studied for scientific purposes. 


End file.
